


[Podfic of] How to Woo a Princess, But Win a Lover Instead / written by ravenflight21

by EosRose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-02
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://ravenflight21.livejournal.com/7398.html">How to Woo a Princess, But Win a Lover Instead</a> by ravenflight21<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:22:03</p><p>Arthur's wedding is arranged, and he sets about courting with the same dedication he shows to all tasks. But things don't always run to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] How to Woo a Princess, But Win a Lover Instead / written by ravenflight21

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to Woo a Princess, But Win a Lover Instead](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3916) by ravenflight21. 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/x2o7rnw7f3axh036aw5pibypsmwpxkx3.mp3) | 20.4 MB | 00:22:03  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/m4ucmbazzg4re3uum5vs1vue45pukqq0.m4b) | 9.7 MB | 00:22:03  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/how-to-woo-princess-but-win-lover-instead).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
